Cross Roads
by Dreams-of-Ambrosia
Summary: Smallville is attacked by vampires and th winchester brothers got involved in a serious problem Clark, Chloe, Sam, Dean, Lana And a OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "S.O.S."

Clark was sitting in the roof lost in his thoughts when a soft hand touched his shoulder, he turned around and saw her, his eyes when wider and rested his hands in her cheeks not believing what he was seeing.

"Are you real?" he asked.

"Of course Clark, I'm here like I promised." The young woman got closer to him and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same.

"I missed you so much, I couldn't bear losing you." He closed his eyes never wanting to let go.

"I will be with you soon, just wait for me." she murmured into his chest.

Clark opened his eyes and saw how she became to disappear in his arms, he didn't want his to happen again, and when she was completely gone he closed his eyes once again and then, he got up and realize that he was dreaming, again.

"Cool Clark, you can only have a woman in your dreams." He got up from bed, took a shower, and then he got dressed in his typical farm boy jeans and a red T-shirt. By that time of the day he had to help Chloe in her new article so he when to the Talon.

"Hey Clark!" Said Chloe as he walked near her table,

"Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"Actually I was just wondering, do you think that things are going to keep calm, you know, like no meteor freaks and stuff?"

"Well, in Smallville you never know."

She nodded "We should keep going, we have a lot of work to do."

"Why don't we work in the barn?"

"It's a great idea, let me finish some business that I have, and I will meet you there around 7."

"Ok, I will be there."

She rolled her eyes and said "I now you will, you live there right?"

"Right" he smiled ashamed

It was already eight and he had no clue about where Chloe was, Clark began to worry since he was had been calling to Chloe's cell phone but she didn't respond any of his calls, suddenly he heard a scream and saw a girl running trough the field been chase by two men, he used his super speed power and got there in a second but he saw how the girl was teaching them painful lesson, while one of them was on the ground by some powerful kick , the other wan was kind of trying to "bite" her in the neck, but then she punched him in the chest and then she kick his throat, the other one was about to grab her from behind but Clark run behind him and grabbed his jacked and threw him against the other man causing both to crash against the ground.

"Thanks for that stranger, but I can handle this by myself." She made a face of discontent and then she punched him lightly in the arm.

"I was only trying to help." He reply

"Now move I have to finish them." She took out one ax and elevated it towards the sky and before she could finish it Clark stopped her and took away the ax from her hands.

"Are you crazy!!!" She screamed

"You just can't kill them" he was surprised about the actions of this girl, she couldn't kill them.

"Look farm boy don't mess with this, you couldn't never understand" Clark was amazed, the girl was so fast that she figured out how to take the ax away from him, she took out the heads of the two men and something really creepy happened, they disappeared, Clark's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, he didn't understood what had happen.

"Told you so," She said with a satisfactory smile in her face.

"Elizabeth" someone yelled from behind

"Dean, Sam!!"

Clark was confused; he thought that Jason was dead, and this guy was identical to him.

"Are you alright?" One of them became closer to her and rested his right hand in his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes "Come on Sam, I can kill two vampires by myself."

"Yeah Sammy, you don't have to take care about her, she almost got killed but she can do it alone right?" Dean said with a tone of sarcasm

"You have to admit that I did a good job" she pointed her finger at dean's head

Clark cleared his throat and start talking again.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"Who is this?" Dean asked in a unfriendly way

"I'm Clark Kent"

"Well this is Sam and Dean, nice to meet you and Bye." She start walking away but Sam grabbed her by the hand.

"Don't be rude, I can assure you that he helped you." He used a low tone because he didn't want sarcasm from Dean followed by a discussion between them.

"Fine! Thanks Clark for everything."

"I still want to know what happened." Clark was really curious about the subject and he wasn't going to dismiss it.

"Well Clark, they were vampires and when she cut their heads they disappeared, did I miss something?" Dean wasn't too happy of having Clark involved and he was trying to get rid of him.

"Who are you?"

"Well, we are hunters." Elizabeth knew that from that day on, every would change.

"Sam, Elizabeth, let's keep going." Dean turned around and started walking to his Black impala.

"Sam, are we going to sleep in the car again?" Elizabeth wasn't enjoying been trapped with Dean and Sam I that car, Sam was OK, but on the other side, Dean was a jerk.

"I guess."

"Hey, you can stay in the Barn if you want to." Clark offered

"Thanks that will be great." Sam was the only one that was being nice as always.

"It will be fine, I think." Elizabeth said.

"It's going to be a long night." Dean said

Clark arranged everything, Elizabeth could sleep in his room and the three of them would sleep in the barn, Sam in the couch, Dean and Clark in the floor. Clark was taking out his pajamas from his room when Elizabeth got out of the bathroom and stood next to him, he looked at her and he blushed, she was dressing long nightgown of light straps, she looked like the girl of his dreams, this was the first time that he had seen her for real, the last time in the field he didn't saw her well because of the lack of light, but now he could se her beautiful brown eyes and her long, dark brown hair full of waves that fall into her back and shoulders, he just couldn't stop staring at her.

"Clark, are you OK?" Her purpose had been accomplished and she smirked to herself.

"Yeah, it's nothing" Clark said trying to focus

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for been rude."

"You don't have to apologize." He gave her a sincerely smile and finished picking up all the things that he needed and then he left but not without saying good night to the new girl in his life. When he woke up the next morning and then it hit him, Chloe didn't appear last night so he called Lana to see if she know something about her, but suddenly Chloe walked into the barn.

"Clark, I am sorry, I couldn't be here yeste…" she was interrupted by the presence of Dean, her jaw dropped as she saw Dean's well sculptured body since he was only wearing boxers.

"Morning" Dean saw the blonde girl in front of her and liked the fact that she started to blush.

"Well, I can see that you have visits." Chloe was a little awkward but she knew how to manage it.

"Chloe I was really worried about you." Clark knew that it wasn't all true and he felt guilty about it.

"I had some troubles yesterday and I would like to share them with you but in Private." Chloe emphasized the last word so Clark could understand that she wasn't too comfortable with Dean in there.

"Morning!" By that time Elizabeth had enter to the barn dressed in a black halter top and dark jeans, her hair was falling freely in her shoulders and back, he left Dean and Clark stunned and a jealous Chloe.

"Clark you are dribbling" Chloe said a little hurt

"Wha…what did you said?" composing himself

She rolled her eyes and said "Forget it"

"Is Sam up?" Elizabeth could see the dry looks from Chloe but she didn't care about them.

"He is sleeping." After that Dean asked Clark if he could use his bath room and he left.

Elizabeth got to the place where Sam was sleeping and she sat by his side, she brushed his hair.

"_All you have to do is close your eyes … hold me close don't ever let me go…more than words is all I ever needed you to show… then you wouldn't have to say that you love me because I'd already know…"_ She sang softly in to his ear.

Sam smiled and brought her into his arms and kissed her hair. They had been dating for two months but they have loved each other for months.

"_Nothing seems to be nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have…like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger… but tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you …I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have a cannon ball into the water…I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have..for you I will for you I will." _She loved him singing in her ear and he knew that.

"Stop it, you know that I hate to blush."

"And I love you blushed" He grinned happily as he captured her lips with his, first kissing her slowly and then passionately, he loved her sweet taste, six months ago he wouldn't thought of been with her like that since all the things that happened and the way that their pads had been crossed. His thoughts where interrupted by a loud cleared of throat.

"Excuse me" A very surprised and smiling Chloe said.

" Ow…Sorry!" Elizabeth got up from the couch and smiled shyly

"The Breakfast is ready, my mom made pancakes." Clark saw the tension of the 3 persons so he didn't bother to ask.

"So I think that you are the Winchester brothers' right?" Chloe said triumphantly

"How did you know?" a wide eyed Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your review; this is my first story, so I would appreciate if you post your comments and suggestions. )

Chapter 2: "The story of their past."

"_So I think that you are the Winchester brothers' right?" Chloe said triumphantly _

"_How did you know?" a wide eyed Sam said._

"I have my contacts, I been following you two for a long time. I find your job interesting. Maybe I am a journalist for the daily planet, but I still like to keep records of all weird things that happen here." Chloe was going to continue but she was interrupted by Clark.

"Your article was about them?" Asked curiously

"Well, a part of it, I been investigating about a extrange thing that is possessing humans, yesterday I was spying the arrive of a big box into a recently bought farm, they where like a hundred of both, men and women, and the weirdest thing was that they were talking about the Winchester brothers and an ally. They said that this ally could be able to eliminate the Demon, it seems that they were under the control of this Demon, they also said that they had lost a weapon that is the key to the dead of this Demon and he is going to be here very soon." Chloe made a concern face and finished what she was saying. "But this demon is searching for a powerful person to posses, and this person isn't from this world."

Clark was amazed about the things that she had said; he thought that this could be related with him.

"Let's think for a second, Chloe, do you saw anything unusual from this people?" Sam was trying to relate the people to their hunt and to the demon.

"Well I kind of heard them talking about sucking the blood and let's go back before the sun comes out." Chloe said

"Are you saying that the Demon that we have been hunting for years is commanding the vampires?" Dean had listen everything and replied from behind.

"But I thought that you and Sam had killed all the Vampires and the ones we had killed yesterday were the last ones." Elizabeth was confused with this because she knew that something was wrong.

"Apparently there are a lot of Vampires left." Sam Said.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do" Dean started picking up all the weapons that they would need to kill all the vampires.

"Thanks to the meteor shower, a lot of people got super powers; I think this is why the Demon is coming here." Chloe was a little afraid for Clark because she knew about Clark's abilities.

"That will be a good reason for him to come." Elizabeth was going to say something else but she was cut off by Sam.

"If our ally is Elizabeth, and she is capable of kill this Demon, obviously she is going to be the target of the vampires right?"

"Chloe are you sure of what you are saying?" Clark asked.

"Lets not make conclusions; she said that an ally right? I had been with you for almost a year and they didn't mention something about me." Elizabeth wasn't going to allow them to take her out of the hunting business.

"But what about the facts, this Demon already tried to kill you before" Dean Wasn't so sure about letting her be with them any longer if she was in danger.

"But he didn't do it because you were there." Elizabeth replied a little frustrated.

"What happened to you?" Chloe thought that it was a little suspicious that Elizabeth was involved with Winchester brothers in the hunt of that Demon, it was a fact that they worked alone and it was a real danger for them to have a woman that could affect the hunt.

"It's a long story." She really didn't want to talk about it with people that she didn't knew that well, suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapping her from behind, in that moment she knew that Sam wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her.

"It was a year ago." Elizabeth started.

Flash Back

"I'm home!" A younger Elizabeth walked in to her house yelling "Mom, Dad, Stephen?" she couldn't fine anyone in home, but when she returned to her parent's room, she decided to take a break, she found something laying on the floor, it was her mother's lock. When Elizabeth stood up, she felt a drop of water in her cheek, when she looked up, she saw the most traumatic and horrible thing in all earth, her parents where on the ceiling, bleeding, suddenly they were burning, "Mom!!!!..Dad!!!..Nooo!!!!." she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she desperately started to shake, screaming at the top of her lungs, but it was too late, her parents were dead. She cried out loud, but her instincts said that she had to get out of there so she ran as fast as she could. When she got to the living room she saw a black shadow standing there and that shadow had her brother in his hands, dead too. She screamed with all her strength, but she couldn't move, the fire got were she was, she only could feel anger and fear were running faster in her veins, she was incapable of moving and that shadow was getting closer to her. She screaming but suddenly any sound was coming out of her mouth. She gave up and just closed her eyes waiting for that thing to kill her to. Suddenly he hears shoots and when she opened her eyes, and saw two boys running towards her.

"Hurry up, we don't have time." one of them grabbed her by the wrist and ran out side; he got her out of the house and make her step in a black car.

When they got out of there, she was still crying very hard. They stopped, both of them exchanged looks of concern and one of them start talking.

"Look, I know that you are having a bad time, but we have to know where you can be safe."

"You don't know anything about it! I just lost my whole family at the same time; I don't have anyone left, how dare you to say that you know how I am feeling!" she cried harder than before covering her face with her hands.

The taller of the two men hugged her and said "I know what you feel because I lost my mother in the same way that you did, I know that you feel that you are alone but you are not."

"I want to kill that Bastard." She said with anger. "You knew that thing, right?"

"Yes." The other one answered

"Tell me what you know about that thing." She separated from the hug and continued talking. "I want to know everything about him."

"He is a Demon that posses humans and make them do what he wants, he tried to kill us before, and we have tried to kill him as well, our father is missing because of him, he killed our mother so we became hunters, we chase this things, it's family business." he looked at her coldly while he was talking.

"Take me with you; I want revenge for my family." She said in a firmly tone.

"It could be too risky for you; we are not going to put you life in danger…" The other man said.

"Ok" The cold one said.

"That is so unfa….. Did you say yes?" Elizabeth was in shock, she thought that he was going to disagree, but she was wrong.

"Dean Are you feeling OK?" he was shocked

But Dean didn't answer; he kept his eyes on the road.

Some time later they arrived at a motel and they started to search for new hunts.

"My Name is ... call me Elizabeth"

"Mine is Sam, and he is my brother Dean."

"Pussy." Dean said.

End of Flash Back

Elizabeth got the sufficient strength to keep herself calm and avoid crying but Clark and Chloe were facing their own fears, loosing their families and loved ones could be the hardest thing for them. They were sad for her and they were thinking about how they would feel if that had happened to them.

"You don't have to be worried or feel sorry for me, I am OK." She smiled ironically at the fact that she looked stronger but in the inside she wanted so badly to cry out loud and scream because she felt so powerless, some times she could act like a tuff Bitch but she really wasn't like that, if she cried, she wouldn't allow anyone to see her.

"Well let's move on, the fact is that we have to hunt these vampires and kill that Demon, and I am sorry to say that we lost the surprise element." Dean was really centered in killing this Demon so he had to focus in that subject.

"Well, Chloe knows where they are, we should make a visit to them while we have day light." Obviously Clark didn't know that Vampires could stand day light.

"Sweetie, obviously you don't have any experience in the hunting field so let me explain it to you, for vampires, sun light is like hot water on their skin, but it can't kill them, the only way to kill them is cutting their heads off." Elizabeth explained.

"I didn't Knew that one." An ashamed Clark confessed.

"Well, we can't blame you for your inexperience."

"Elizabeth don't be so rude with him, forgive her Clark, when she gets frustrated she is like a lion in a cage." Sam was really surprised about Liz behavior; she only acted like this when Dean annoyed her.

Elizabeth rolled her beautiful dark brown eyes and said. "Sorry"

Chloe spoke again to calm the situation. "Well maybe we should go and getsearch information about this "vampires" in town."

"That's a good idea". This was the time when Clark supported Chloe in order to avoid getting his ass kicked , she could be really mean sometimes P

Minutes Later….

I can't believe that they made me do research with Clark, I feel so ashamed of the way I been treating him! - Elizabeth thought

"Look, Clark, I am sorry for acting like that with you, I usually don't treat people like that."

"I can understand that you are feeling powerless frustrated and desperate so you act like that." Clark could be very comprehensive some times.

"Well, it isn't like that, is just that I can't wait to kill those things". She grinned with the satisfaction that he was going to get her anger out by kicking some vampire asses.

Clark was surprised with the attitude of the young woman sitting next to him, that someone with a sweet appearance was really a hunter.

Later in the barn…

Sam had been noticing all night long that Dean would sneak glances over at Lizzy, and he wanted to talk to him but he couldn't since they were a lot of people there.

Chloe was sitting in the couch and Lizzy was next to her, while Clark and Dean were standing over the desk.

"hey guys are you hungry?" Clark asked.

"Kind of, we should get something to eat." Chloe replied

"OK, Chloe and Claire could prepare something; while we do the men work." Dean did this charming smile making Chloe blush and Lizzy rolled her eyes.

When the girls left the barn, Clark when with them to make sure that nothing will append to them, it was unnecessary, but he did it anyways.

"Hey Dean, could I ask you something?"

"No"

"Look, I'm sorry to bother but we have to talk"

"Look, Dean began, I really don't have time to talk to you right now and besides I really don't want to talk to you, alright."

"Whats wrong with you?...you are like this since we lost Elizabeth in the Rawlings case."

"That's why…. I am not sure if we should involve more people in this case, another mistake could cost us the lives of more people."

"I now but… I think there is something going on with these people, and I think they actually could help us to get to the demon."

Suddenly they heard noises and screams coming from Clark's house, and they run towards the house and saw Chloe bleeding in the floor and Clark was been held from the neck by a dark and cold shadow.

"Where is Elizabeth, leave them alone you bastard." Dean said

"Well..well..well…look who we have here, the Winchester brothers, niece to see you too boys." A pair of yellow and creepy eyes emerged from the dark.

"Elizabeth!!" Sam yelled.

"Looking for her?"

They saw a petite figure laying behind the demon, she was OK but a little hurt.

"I have great plans for you too Sammy boy, don't worry, if you do what I say nobody gets hurt, do you agree?" A evil smile formed in his lips and then he throw Clark to the ceiling, and he landed unconscious. "

"oh poor Dean- he throw him against the wall and make him be still- does it hurts to see that I have your loved ones in my power, oh but not more than to see your brother holding the girl you love in his arms, does it?"

"What is he talking about Dean?" Sam was confused; he didn't know what to think at this point.

"Shut up, and let me free so I can kick your ass, you son of a …." He could finish because he was thrown across the room.

"Where were we?" the demon continued. "Sam I can give you my word that I will not hurt your precious girlfriend and friends, but you have to come with me, that's the deal, you have to decide, all of you, or just you."

Elizabeth woke up in Clark's bed, she looked around and saw Sam Holding her hand. He kissed her softly in the forehead and say that he loved her and that everything was going to be fine, she relaxed and closed her eyes again, but soon she remembered all the things that had happened and when she opened her eyes again, the picture of Sam being with her disappeared and was replaced by a dark and cold field, she tried to get up, but she was feeling dizzy, she held her head and tried to focus her attention in searching for the others.

"Sam, Dean, Chloe, Clark!!!" she took a few steps forward and she saw Dean laying on the ground with his head bleeding, she run to him and held him in her harms.

"Dean, Dean, please wake up, I need you." She cried and rested her head in his shoulders.

"I'll be better if you weren't blocking the air for my lungs"

"Dean! You are alive!" she held him even tighter, causing him to cough a little.

"hey, hey, calm down you're killing me" even if he didn't admit that he liked been close to her, he had to keep his distance for his brother.

"I am sorry" she let him go and helped him to stand up.

"Where is Sam?"

"Dean, I think Sam is in trouble" she said

"Dean, Elizabeth!!"

Clark run to them holding Chloe in his harms, they could see that he was worried and that she really needed to go to the hospital.

When they were at the hospital, Dean got some stitches and Chloe had a broken wrist and a wound in her leg, some scratches in her body, Clark was fine, as always, and Elizabeth got some scratches too.

Elizabeth and Dean got back to the barn, and Clark stayed with Chloe at the Hospital. Dean started to prepare the things they would need to get Sam back, while Lizzy sat in the couch and started crying.

"_god why everyone close to me have to get hurt, why can't I be happy…. Why can't I be with the one I really loved?_

She felt a warm hand in her shoulder and looked around and saw Dean standing next to her, she threw her harms around him and cried harder into his chest, at first Dean didn't know how to react, her arms were tightly around him he and slowly brought his arms around her. He held her, whispered comfort words in her ear, and stroked her hair. Dean felt a connection with her from the beginning and it scared him. He never really had a connection with another woman, he had always being the kind of guy that had one night stand and that was it, but with her, it was different, he didn't have anything to do with other woman since Lizzy was with them, he just couldn't, yes, he flirted a lot, but never had anything more than that, and this make him feel weird. Elizabeth finally fell asleep in Dean's strong and protective arms, and Dean fell as well.

In the hospital Clark was taking care of Chloe, they had being talking for hours about al that they remembered. They remembered that they were preparing some delicious sandwiches when the lights turn off and Clark heard Chloe scream in pain and he used his X-ray vision to see what was happening, he also saw something grab Lizzy by the neck and hurled her to the wall. Then that thing, that was invisible to him, grab him by the neck too, all that he remembered after that is that he heard Sam's voice yelling for them and then all went black, and that was a mystery to him, because he never fainted before, unless he was hit by a green kryptonite rock.

"Clark, you know you can trust me right?" Chloe wanted him to tell her about his powers but without him knowing that she already knew.

"I know, Chlo… I need you to stay out of this, this could get worst, and I don't want you to be in danger."

"I am a big girl and even if you don't want me to get involved, I already in this." He held her hand in his and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Dean slowly woke up in the couch and felt something warm against his chest, when he looked down, he saw a beautiful curly brown hair spread in his chest and two harms across it, as he held her too, he cleared his thoughts, and when he looked down he saw this beautiful pair of brown eyes looking up to him. They got closer, with his free hand he caress her soft and warm cheek, they were only inches apart …

"Clark, can I ask you something?" Chloe said

"Of course"

"Do you think that.." she couldn't finish because she was interrupted by certain Brunette.

"Hey Chloe, I heard that you had an accident and I wanted to see if you were ok"

"Thanks Lana" She smiled politely to her as she sat down in the bed.

"Clark is everything ok back at home?"

"Don't worry Lana, Chloe just fell from the stairs" he lied

"Hey Clark, Chloe, I came to get my girlfriend, and to see how you were doing" Lex said.

"That's nice of you" Chloe said

Well, we better keep going, nice to see you Chloe, take care of her Clark, unless you want to get in trouble with me." Lana said and then she and Lex were gone.

"Wow.. that was a really quick visit".

Dean lightly touched his lips against her, just for a second and then he pulled back, he saw a tear coming down her cheek and he kissed her again, holding her tighter to him, she just let go to the feeling, she had a past with Dean, but she didn't want to hurt anyone or herself.

The next day they all got together, and went to the farm were the vampires were, the entered and started searching for Sam.

"Sam!" Dean said in a lower voice

Clark slowly entered to a darker room that had a lot of weird things, like coffins and flasks with a dark liquid inside, he opened one of the coffins and saw a woman, sleeping peacefully, he closed it again and kept walking until he stepped with something, falling to the grown, thankfully he didn't wake up the vampires, he looked back to see what was the thing that made him fall.

"Sam?...Sam!" he saw him laying beside him and free him from the robes that were in his wrist and feet.

"Sam are you OK?" Clark helped him to stand up.

"Yeah, the demon ordered them to leave me alone." He said, and then he heard steps coming closer to them.

Elizabeth couldn't believe the she was seeing him standing in front of her, tears started to fall into her cheeks as she ran into Sam's arms.

"Sam." She whispered into his chest.

He held her tightly in his arms as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. He held her slightly off the ground, holding her was all he needed, never wanting to let go.

Dean watched and a little jealously ran through his veins. He held Lizzy before as she cried, but this seemed to be more real to her than his comfort.

They wouldn't let go of each other as they held on so tightly, like they were going to lost each other if they let go.

But the joy and happiness lasted a short time because the vampires started to wake up.

"We better keep going" Clark said.

They started running outside but something told them that this was extremely easy to be true.

Tbc…..


End file.
